Pamatay na Banat!
by iammichan27
Summary: 12. Ibibili kita ng salbabida..*** Kasi malulunod ka sa pagmamahal ko.. – a facebook note of Kokoro Yome. One shot. RnR please! For the filipinos out there. My first tagalog story. XD


**Title: Pamatay na Banat!**

**Summary:** 12. Ibibili kita ng salbabida..*** Kasi malulunod ka sa pagmamahal ko.. – a facebook note of Kokoro Yome. One shot. RnR please! For the filipinos out there. My first tagalog story. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>: Ang istoryang ito ay hindi…uhmm.. EDITED! Haha. And the whole story is just a Facebook random... ehrr, note by Koko. :)

**Dedication:** Para sa mga friends ko! Woohoo. Especially, SISSIES! Di masyado makapagonline.

:D Belated Happy Birthday to Diane!

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

**Review please~**

* * *

><p><strong>PAMATAY NA BANAT!<strong>

by Kokoro Yome on Wednesday, September 14, 2011 at 8:33pm

.

.

.

**PAMATAY NA BANAT!**

1. Minamalat na naman ang puso ko..*** Paano kasi, laging sinisigaw ang pangalan mo..

2. Ikaw ba may-ari ng Crayola?*** Ikaw kasi nagbibigay ng kulay sa buhay ko..

3. Uy picture tayo!*** Para ma-develop tayo!

4. Kung ikaw ay bola at ako ang player, mashushoot ba kita?*** Hinde, para lagi kita mamimiss..

5. Can i take your picture?*** 'Coz i want to show Santa exactly what i want for Christmas!

6. Exam ka ba?*** Gustong gusto na kasi kitang i-take home eh!

7. Lecture mo ba ako?*** Lab kasi kita..

8. Centrum ka ba?*** Kasi you make my life complete!

9. Miss pwede ba kita maging driver?*** Para ikaw na magpapatakbo ng buhay ko..

10. Mahilig ka ba sa asukal?*** Ang tamis kasi ng mga ngiti mo..

11. Pinaglihi ka ba sa keyboard?*** Kasi type kita..

12. Ibibili kita ng salbabida..*** Kasi malulunod ka sa pagmamahal ko..

13. I hate to say this but... You are like my underwear..*** 'Coz i can't last a day without you!

14. Pwede ba kitang maging sidecar?*** Single kasi ako eh..

15. lisensya ka ba?*** Coz you're driving me crazy eh..

16. May kilala ka bang gumagawa ng relo?*** May sira ata relo ko.. Pag ikaw kasi kasama ko, humi*hinto ang oras ko..

17. I'm a bee..*** Can you be my honey?

18. Am i a bad shooter?*** Coz i keep on missing you..

19. Naniniwala ka ba sa love at first sight?*** O gusto mong dumaan ulit ako?

20. Mabilis ka siguro sa mga puzzle noh?*** Kasi kakasimula pa lang ng araw ko, pero nabuo mo na agad..

21. Excuse me.. Are you a dictionary?*** Because you give meaning to my life..

22. Bangin ka ba?*** Nahuhulog kasi ako sa'yo..

23. Pagod na pagod ka na noh?*** Maghapon at magdamag kana kasing tumatakbo sa isipan ko eh..

24. Me butas ba puso mo?*** Kasi natrap na ako sa loob, can't find my way out!

25. Anung height mo?*** Pano ka nagkasya sa loob ng puso ko..

26. Hey, did you fart?*** Coz you blew me away!

27. Sana "V" na lang ako..*** Para i'm always right next to "U"

28. Nde tayo tao..Nde tayo hayop...BAGAY tayo...BAGAY tlga tayo...

29. Ako ay isang exam...kaya sagutin mo na ako...

30. Mag empake ka...sama ka sakin...punta tayo home for the aged...*** Kasi i wanna grow old with you...

31. Alarm clock ka ba?*** Kasi ginising mo ang natutulog kong puso...

32. Alam mo bang parang 7-11 ang puso ko?...*** Kasi 24 oras bukas para sayo...

33. Nung mahalin kita...daig ko pa ang na traffic sa edsa...*** I can't move on...

34. Nakalunok ka ba ng kwitis?*** Pag ngumiti ka kc...may spark...

35. "Pag ako gumawa ng planeta, gusto ko ikaw ang axis ko..*** Para sayo lang iikot ang mundo ko.."

36. You look like someone I know*** My next Girlfriend

37. Ako na magbabayad ng tuition fee mo!*** Basta pag-aralan mo lang na mahalin ako.

38. Feeling ko mouse tayong dalawa...*** You know, we just click.

39. Excuse me, tatanong ko lang kung didiretsuhin ko bang daan na 'to,*** O may ibang shortcut sa puso mo?

40. May free time ka ba? Samahan mo naman ako sa psychiatrist. ..*** Magdala daw kasi ako ng kinababaliwan ko.

41. Kung may business ako, lahat ng tao bebentahan ko ng mura,*** 'Kaw lang ang hindi. Sa'yo lang ako magmamahal.

42. Bukas sisingilin ko na yung bayad mo sa renta...*** Tagal mo na kasing naninirahan sa puso ko eh.

.

**Tags**: Shouda Sumire

Unlike · · Share

.

Sakura Mikan, Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka, Imai Hotaru and 9534 others like this.

**.**

**View all comments**

**Kitsu Neme **Bukas sisingilin ko na yung bayad mo sa renta...*** Tagal mo na kasing naninirahan sa puso ko eh.

- wala ata siyang pera.. XD

September 14, 2011 at 8:35pm · Like · 20 likes

**Shouda Sumire** What the-? Eeew.

September 14, 2011 at 08:36pm · Like

**Kokoro Yome** Ouch. I'm hurt, Hon.

September 14, 2011 at 08:39am · Like

**Shouda Sumire** Ugh. Wag mo akong tawaging Hon!

An hour ago · Like

**Imai Hotaru **…

An hour ago · Like ·

**Nogi Ruka **Speechless Hotaru? Gusto mo bang gumawa din ako para sa'yo? 3

56 minutes ago · Like · 98 likes

**Imai Hotaru** What the fudge, Nogi?

56 minutes ago· Like·

**Kokoro Yome **Yeah. Shut up, Ruka. Moment ko to!

53 minutes ago · Like · 58 likes

**Sakura Mikan** Hahaha. Cute! 3

47 minutes ago · Like

**Umenomiya Anna **Ang sweet!

46 minutes ago · Like

**Kitsu Neme **Wait lang Anna. Gagawa ako para sa'yo.

45 minutes ago · Like · 25 likes

**Kokoro Yome **Walang copy-paste, Kits! Pinaghirapan ko to gamit ang sarili kong dugo at pawis!

43 minutes ago · Like · 39 likes

**Shouda Sumire** Ew. Drama.

43 minutes ago · Like

**Kokoro Yome** You know you love me, Shouda BEYBEH!

42 minutes ago · Like · 96 likes

**Shouda Sumire** Yucky.

41 minutes ago · Like

**Sakura Mikan **Hahaha. Koko, hindi niya ni-deny! Woohoo. Party party!

38 minutes ago · Like· 59 likes

**Kokoro Yome** IKR. Hoho.

35 minutes ago · Like

**Shouda Sumire** Shut. UPPPPPPPPPPP!

34 minutes ago · Like

**Imai Hotaru** Don't worry. Ayon sa nakikita ko sa camera ko ngayon, sasabog na sa sobrang blush si Shouda.

33 minutes ago· Like · 13 likes

**Shouda Sumire ** IMAIIIIIIIIIIII!

30 minutes ago · Like

**Sakura Mikan** … tumahimik yata? Boring.

15 minutes ago · Like

**Hyuuga Natsume** Wag mong sabihing gusto mo din, Polka?

10 minutes ago · Like · 30 likes

**Imai Hotaru** At huwag mo ring sabihin na ipaggagawa mo siya, Hyuuga?

10 minutes ago · Like · 74 likes

**Hyuuga Natsume** Shut up, Imai. (glares)

8 minutes ago · Like

**Shouda Sumire** O_o

7 minutes ago · Like

**Sakura Mikan** May napansin lang ako! Hohoho.

6 minutes ago · Like

**Kokoro Yome** Wow. Hindi mo nabasa Mikan? O hindi mo pinansin?

5 minutes ago · Like

**Sakura Mikan** Ang alin?

5 minutes ago · Like

**Kokoro Yome** Yung comment nila. Anyways, anong napansin mo?

4 minutes ago · Like

**Sakura Mikan** Anong meron sa comment nila?

4 minutes ago · Like

**Kokoro Yome** Ewan ko sa'yo. Haha. Oh, ano na ang napansin mo?

3 minutes ago · Like

**Sakura Mikan** Number 31.

3 minutes ago · Like

**Kokoro Yome** Anong meron?

2 minutes ago · Like

**Sakura Mikan** 31. Alarm clock ka ba?*** Kasi ginising mo ang natutulog kong puso...

- hindi naman kaya bingungot ka lang, Koko? XD

Few seconds ago · Like · 364 likes

**Hyuuga Natsume** …

Few seconds ago · Like

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lol. Pumasok lang bigla sa isip ko. :DD

Ano sa tingin niyo? Karapat-dapat bang bigyan ng review? Hohoho. Thanks~

Meron pang iba kaso nakakatamad na. XD

Hahahaha. WEBYU~

- michan27


End file.
